


Dying in Your Arms [ItachixEx!Reader - AU]

by StormyWhisper



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWhisper/pseuds/StormyWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Trivium - Dying in Your Arms - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbG_m835YnU</p><p>Sometimes it's hard as hell to get finally free...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying in Your Arms [ItachixEx!Reader - AU]

Itachi was sitting on the bed. The concert should start in an hour or so and he still couldn’t get up and prepare. He was only sitting there, naked. Thinking about you. You should be there because you owned the club. He had no idea why exactly he agreed to go there.

 

He sighed again and put his long black hair into loose ponytail. Someone knocked lightly on the door.

 

“Itachi?” he heard Deidara’s voice. That guy was the last one he wanted to see right now but because they were in the same band, there was actually low probability that they wouldn’t meet. He laughed harshly.

 

“Getting dressed up, coming in a minute.”

 

“Okay, I will wait for you with Pain and Tobi outside,” he left. Another concert in front of him and he felt more nervous than ever before. Only because of you.

 

**[TIME SKIP]**

 

“You should stop thinking about her. She isn’t the reason why we’re here,” Pain said without any emotion in his voice.

 

“She is your fucking sister,” you looked upon him with a frown.

 

“Fucked up sister, I would say,” he answered you and smiled. “But still sister. You should get over it.”

 

He took a guitar. That late evening when he came home earlier from the last concert, had been horrible. He couldn’t wait to see you again. To take you in his hug, kiss you, simply touch you. However when he opened door, he saw clothes all over the hall and could hear loud moaning. When he opened the door and saw you with his brother Sasuke angrily pounding in you from behind, he almost puked. You realized that someone came when Sasuke stopped and your eyes enlarged. He remembered that look.

 

_“I-I-Ita…Itachi…”_

_He was watching you with disgust. “I’ve never expected such a thing…”_

_“I can explain!” she screamed and in that moment Sasuke pulled away without any word and started to dress up._

_“What you want to explain, [NICKNAME]?”_

_He saw tears in your [e/c] eyes and felt like if he was crushing. Like if something was trying to break him apart. He looked at his brother who was smirking._

_“Did you plan this whole the time? To screw my girlfriend and then leave without a word?”_

_“What?” you said confused. This wasn’t about you. That was about two brothers and you only played your role about which you didn’t know. Itachi was so… disappointed._

_“Who knows, brother,” Sasuke laughed. “Maybe a little revenge.”_

_“Revenge… for what? That she chose me instead of you? That I was able to reach my dream and become musician and you couldn’t? That…”_

_Sasuke interrupted him. “I think that in the end, the only person who fucked her was me. Goodbye, brother,” he wanted to walk past him but Itachi didn’t allow him to do so. He punched him hard into his face and heard loud crack. Broken nose._

_“What the f…” Sasuke fell down and you could see blood drowning from his nose._

_“Oh my God!” you screamed and tried to stop bleeding. Itachi was watching you with even more disgust. He turned his back to you and leave without a word._

“GOOD EVENING, KONOHA!” Itachi greeted audience, when all of the band members got to the stage. Every single person in there started to scream but he wasn’t satisfied yet. “KONOHA, I DON’T HEAR YOU!” after that, there was even bigger noise and he smiled. He was watching them and then… he found you by his eyes. He didn’t stop to smile.

 

“The very first song we are going to perform today was written few years ago,” when he had broken heart, “and it is message to every single one of you who get through hard break up or are suffering in existing relationship. And I am telling you that I am not **_DYING IN YOUR ARMS_**!” the noise which surrounded him became even louder.

He went aback from the microphone and started to play on his guitar. You were watching him. From that day, you never heard a song from him. When he came closer to the microphone and started to sing, you knew, why you were avoiding them…

_I'm wearing thin wearing out becoming weak_  
_Holding hands with this rope she's my self-destructive_  
_Bleeding disease the things that makes it hard to breathe_  
_But if I shoved you far away_  
_This addict just starved again asphyxiated_

You wanted to cry so hard. You did mistake. It was breaking you apart till now. Every single day. You lost him and you lost Sasuke. Itachi seek out for your eyes and sing a song, which writing made him suffer so much.

  
_And now I see it's you that's tearing me ensnaring me_  
_This is me dying in your arms I cut you out now set me free_

 

While he was singing, he was remembering. The way you laugh and then smiled at him shyly. How you were blushing every time he saw you naked. Your touches and kisses. How hard it was to start to breathe freely again and forget how precious these moments were for him. How he hated you and his own brother. How he wanted to die and forget about everything. And how he cut you out from his life even though you’re pleading and wanted him to take you back. He couldn’t.

 

Ly _nched high above what used to be_  
_In her gallows built for me_  
_So I escaped cut this noose around my_  
_Neck I break free to see the things you blinded me_  
_And I shoved you far away_  
_Now I live the life I dreamed of_  
_You're dead to me_

You were watching him now with tears in your eyes. It had been 5 years already and you still didn’t get over it. Why? Why? You were fucked up – successful and fucked up. And you could see that he was alright. He didn’t want you in his life anymore because you messed up everything you could without thinking with a person who only got use of you.

  
_And now I see it's you that's tearing me ensnaring me_  
_This is me dying in your arms I cut you out now set me free_

 

He didn’t feel hatred anymore. He didn’t. He saw that you were in horrible state because of your own mistakes which made you suffer. No, he couldn’t hate you anymore. Now, after so many years, he could become free again.

 

_You poisoned my life_  
_So I take this knife_  
_And I cut you out_  
_Cut you out_

 

He pointed at the crowd. Girls started to scream. No one could see at whom he was pointing. Not even you. But you believed it was you. You closed your eyes and smiled a little. This was it. The point when both of you became finally free.

  
_And now I see it's you that's tearing me ensnaring me_  
_This is me dying in your arms I cut you out now set me free_

 


End file.
